


Birds of a Feather

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for a 2009 VinList Celebration





	Birds of a Feather

The sun had been up a few hours when Vin Tanner exited the livery, having recently completed an early morning patrol of the area. The townsfolk, who were still sleeping when he had ridden out, were now bustling about their daily activities. At this point, all Vin was interested in was a hot mug of coffee and he knew that Chris would have a pot brewing at the jail.

He acknowledged Mary Travis with a nod as he walked past the Clarion, and then tossed a stray ball back to where Billy and the Potter boy were playing a game of catch. That was when the flash of color caught his eye.

Vin altered his direction and headed toward the saloon where Ezra sat, chair leaning back, feet propped on the veranda's support post, and the every present deck of cards flitting through his nimble fingers. 

"Ezra."

"Good day, Mr. Tanner. I presume you found all well on your morning rounds?"

"New family moved into the Larson place," Vin commented as he moved to sit in the remaining chair. "Looks like Mrs. Potter was able to fix your coat."

Ezra hand brushed over the area where a bullet had recently ripped through the material, "Good as new."

"Ya know Nathan didn't mean anything by it." Vin appeared to stare straight ahead but subtly watched for his friends reaction.

Ezra eyebrow rose as he looked at his friend questioningly. 

"Jist that Nate thought you were more worried about that dang coat than your own hide."

It took a moment and then Ezra nodded. "Ah, the 'peacock' comment. I assure you, Mr. Tanner, I have been called far worst in the past. Did you know that peacocks have been kept by Kings and Queens as pets and are quite sociable? Or that they prefer peace and harmony and will try to avoid commotion? Sounds rather familiar, does it not?" The corner of Ezra's mouth twitched upward, "Remarkably a peacock chick can walk, eat and drink on it's own, even when hardly a day old. A shared trait that came in quite handy having Maude for a mother." 

Vin chuckled softly as Ezra continued.

"Yes, I wear my plumage to my advantage on occasion, but then don't we all. Consider our friend standing outside the mercantile, strutting for the ladies."

Vin looked to where Buck Wilmington stood, talking to a group of young women, and smiled., "You calling Buck a turkey?"

"Proudest Tom around," Ezra agreed. "A Tom turkey spends its time trying to attract a bevy of females by puffing out its chest, and strutting around shaking its feathers. Why that hair growing above his lip is even reminiscent of a Tom's snood. Don't laugh. We all share some traits with our feathered friends, Vin."

"So would that make Josiah a crow?" Vin asked, jokingly.

"No, that would be our Mr. Jackson.” Noticing Vin's shocked look, Ezra explained, "While rather drab in color the crow is a remarkably intelligent creature. Crows have the ability to manufacture and use its own tools in the day to day search of sustenance. I have watch as they have use knives cut from stiff leave or blades of grass to gain access.. Quite resourceful, much like our resident healer, don't you think?" 

Vin nodded in agreement. 

"The Indian's believe that owls carry the spirits of the elders and consider them sacred, using their feathers in rituals," Vin considered, "so, Josiah would be an owl."

"I quite agree, sagacious and wise," Ezra smiled. "So what bird would you associate with our young sheriff?"

Vin watched as JD approached Buck and thought for a moment before answering. "A Banty rooster."

"Good choice, while diminutive in stature, a Bantam rooster can be aggressive and highly protective of its flock, if not a touch comedic."

"Can't wait to hear what you have Chris pegged," Vin said, now thoroughly enjoying the game.

"While some may see our leader as an eagle; tall, proud and deadly in the hunt, I feel he is more aligned with a goose. Oh, not your normal domesticated white goose but one of the wild breeds; perhaps one of the Canada geese that we see flying overhead in a 'V' formation as the weather turns colder. Fiercely loyal… mating for life. I once observed a male hovering around its demised mate in mourning, driving away all that would approach."

The two momentarily sat silently in contemplation.

"Guess that leaves me," Vin said with a smirk.

"You, my friend, are a Red-tailed hawk, an aggressive bird that vigorously defends its territory. A capable hunter known for its keen eyesight, both of which have saved our hides numerous times," Ezra stated, his gold tooth glinting in the sunlight.

"Its feathers are considered sacred by some of the tribes," Vin said more to himself, "I reckon I can live with that."

The two men watched as Buck and JD headed down the street toward the jail.

"So, what say we fly on over to jail and have a cup of coffee with that ol' gander?" Vin nodded to where Chris stood, a mug of coffee in his hand.

Ezra stood and picked at a piece of lint on his coat sleeve. "You do know what they say, Mr Tanner, 'Birds of a feather…'"


End file.
